phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Nei Claw
Nei Claw , also localized as Nei's Claw, is a recurring weapon in the Phantasy Star franchise. General Information The Nei Claw is a legendary weapon that has made many appearances in the Phantasy Star franchise's history starting with Phantasy Star II. Nei Claw's creator and purpose are left ambiguous. According to the Sealed Memories drama CD, it was created by the legendary esper Lutz. This possibly alludes to Rolf's adventures on the planet Dezo when he was tasked with retrieving all of the Nei-type weapons scattered across the planet's many maze-like dungeons. Sometime after Rolf obtained all of the Nei weapons, he approached a family with the hope that they would hold onto the claw until he came back to retrieve it. When he never came back, possibly referring to his team storming the satellite Noah and facing the earthmen in space, the family passed the claw down as an heirloom until the day Rolf would come back for it. In Nei's story in the Phantasy Star II Text Adventures, a weaponsmith crafts a claw weapon for the young newman. He tells her that he reoutfitted a claw previously used by Myau so that it could fit a human's hand. The weapon he gives her is called an Animal Claw. In Phantasy Star II, there are several claw weapons that Nei can equip. This could mean that, although the animal claw was the original claw weapon she used in her adventure before meeting Rolf, she either discarded it sometime before fighting Neifirst or she was buried with it after her untimely death. After many years in the custody of the humble family, the most recent descendant, known to the locals affectionately as Old Man Roy, gives the claw to a being called Nei. He does this because he assumed the mysterious blue-haired youth from years prior would have wanted the claw to return to its original master. What he does not know is the Nei he spoke to was a clone of the second Nei. In all of its appearances in the online RPGs, Nei Claw is said to have inherited residual memories of Nei. Since the weapon was used by one of the original newmen, this claw typically can only be wielded by newman hunters. However, the exception is with replica weapons, which can be used by any Hunter class. The Nei Claw's design is simple. It is typically depicted as a large, white gauntlet with decorative pink markings. The photon blades emit a hot pink glow. In the original classics, Nei Claw was a simple metal claw created without the use of photon technology. It should be noted that, although the Nei Claw appears in the Online and Universe series as a homage to the classic series, each series is part of a separate universe. Phantasy Star Classic Phantasy Star II Although Phantasy Star II did not actually have a weapon named Nei Claw, the character, Nei, utilized claws (known as bars in western versions) as her favored weapon of choice in battle. After Rolf finds the esper Lutz hiding on Dezo, the Motavian agent is tasked with finding legendary weapons named after his friend, Nei. Their purpose for being created and their creator are never explicitly stated, although it is implied that Lutz created the weapons in order to test Rolf's wits before he faced Dark Force and Mother Brain in space since the esper concealed the Neisword within a box in his own chambers. Phantasy Star Generation 2 Much like in Phantasy Star II, the Japanese exclusive remake, Phantasy Star Generation 2, featured Nei utilizing claw weapons in battle. Similar to the original, however, there does not exist a weapon named Nei Claw. Upon satisfying certain conditions, Nei is able to remain in the party and survive beyond the Neifirst fight, although weapon shops and treasure chests do not give any weapons that are stronger than those found up to that point in the game. In the ending cutscene, Rolf's party can be seen fighting a battle for their lives against the earthmen aboard the spaceship Noah. In one still image, Nei brandishes a claw weapon. Unlike other incarnations, this claw appears to be built either within her sleeve or on a device hidden from view. Phantasy Star Memorial Drama CD ~Sealed Memories~ Nei Claw reappears 1,000 years following Phantasy Star II in the Phantasy Star Memorial Drama CD ~Sealed Memories~. It has been passed down Old Man Roy's family for generations. When Chaz introduces his friend, an amnesiac newman named Nei, to the man, he gives her the Nei Claw after learning about her circumstances. Nei wields the claw in battle against her sister, NM-2011, in the Bio-Dome. Made of an ancient metal, the sturdy weapon is able to outlast NM-2011's beam claws during the fight. Phantasy Star Online In Phantasy Star Online, there are two different Nei Claws: the real version and the replica. The real Nei's Claw is a rare claw-type weapon that can only be equipped by a HUnewearl with at least 900 ATP. When its special attack is used, the claw launches a powerful attack that consumes HP. The special attack's power is equivalent to a Spirit-level weapon ability. Additionally, this weapon boosts the power of simple techniques by 20% when it is equipped. Although the game lists the replica with the same name as the original, this claw has a different in-game description, power, rarity, and weapon ability. This claw can be equipped by all Hunters. Its special attack, a Gush-level weapon ability, steals 17% of the enemy's HP. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Although the game's resources contained artwork and stats for Nei's Claw, it was not legitimately obtainable in the final retail version of Phantasy Star Online Episode III. Its game data listed the weapon as a sword-type weapon that was only equippable by HUnewearls part of the Hunters. Nei's Claw would have had two abilities. During a physical attack, Drain would have recovered HP equal to 1/3 of the damage inflicted on the opponent. Tech x2 would have doubled the TP of a technique card during a tech attack. Phantasy Star Online 2 There are two different Nei Claws in Phantasy Star Online 2. The stronger one, known simply as Nei Claw, is a wired lance that can be equipped by every class as long as the 580 S-ATK requirement is met. Its hidden potential, Ancient Oath, boosts elemental weakness damage by a certain percentage based on the potential's ability level. The other claw part of the nacht series in Phantasy Star Online 2, Nei Claw／Nacht, can only be equipped by members of the Hunter class. While the original claw is obtained from a monster drop, Nei Claw／Nacht could only be obtained from an item code from the PSO2 Master Guide Book. Although this Nei Claw does not have a hidden potential, it comes preaffixed with EXP Boost I which boosts experience gained by 5%. Category:Weapons